


Together

by HazzaMyLou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Detailed birth, Ignore any mistakes, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Harry Styles, Pregnant Louis, They're both pregnant, home birth, long labor, this is on my tumblr, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzaMyLou/pseuds/HazzaMyLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis like to do things together. </p><p>Like getting pregnant.</p><p>And going into labor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Louis never really believed in love at first sight.

That is, until he laid eyes on Harry Styles in that little coffee shop on the corner.

He was fresh out of uni, running late to his first big boy job as a journalist for GQ in London. Louis knew he couldn’t function without coffee so that trumped being on time for work, obviously.

He barely even noticed Harry until he heard the boy say “Lewis”. He looked up to sass the boy and let him know that his name was in fact LOUIS not LEWIS, but he forgot how to speak as soon as he looked into the boy’s sparkling green eyes.

He began going to that same coffee shop for an entire month before Harry truly took notice.

Louis took him out on exactly ten dates before he brought up the fact that he was part of the .5% of men who could have children. It wasn’t something he was embarrassed about but it did seem to scare most men away. So, when Harry started giggling at him, Louis was understandably confused. But then Harry explained to him that he too had the gene and Louis knew, he knew right then and there that Harry was the one.

They married after just one year of dating and their sex life was a bit like two teenagers fresh out of puberty. So it shouldn’t have been shocking to either of them when they both started getting sick. Still, they both just thought it was some sort of stomach bug or food poisoning, but after exactly two months of still getting sick, they both headed to the doctor with the worst in mind. And that’s when they figured out they were going to be parents to not just one baby, but two. They were both pregnant, Louis just a week ahead of Harry.

They were even more thrilled when they figured out Louis was having a boy and Harry was having a girl. Louis decided on the name Owen James, stealing the middle name from his best friends Liam and Niall. Harry decided on the name Olivia Jill to match Owen. It didn’t take long for them to start the decorating of the nurseries and buying way too many clothes for each baby.

Which all leads to today.

It’s still dark out when Louis opens his eyes. He hadn’t slept all that well the night before. Being 39 weeks pregnant makes it almost impossible to get any real rest anyway, but last night was a bit worse than others. He was fidgety all night and the baby was up too, stretching and pushing making him uncomfortable. He’s woken by a stomach cramp and a crashing wave of nausea. He nearly falls on his face to reach the bathroom but he makes it just before he’s sick in the toilet. He lies his head on his clammy arms with a soft moan as the cramp in his belly remains. He presses down and notices it’s gotten a bit firm. The thought of labor passes through his mind but he quickly shakes it off. His tummy isn’t too firm yet and he wasn’t dilated at his last appointment. Even if he was in labor, it wouldn’t matter.

They decided on a home birth a long time ago due to Louis’ fear of hospitals. Harry is all about being one hundred percent natural so he was quick to agree to a natural home birth. So there was no reason to jump up and panic and pack a hospital bag even if he is in labor.

He’s not sure what he wants to do now as he still pretty uncomfortable once the pain ends. He decides to go down and fix some breakfast for he and Harry. Harry’s usually the cook but Louis isn’t too terrible at making pancakes and he needs something to keep his mind off his possible impending labor.

Harry wakes blearily with a huff. He feels around the sheets and notices Louis’ already up. Normally, he would be saddened by the absence of his lover but today he’s quite glad the boy isn’t in bed.

He’s hurting.

He went to bed last night with some irritating Braxton hicks but he shook them off because he is 38 weeks and supposed to be having more fake contractions to prepare his body. He expected them to stop and when they didn’t, he was a bit on edge. Still, he didn’t wake Louis because the pains were so far spaced out that there was no reason to worry him. He’s pregnant too, after all. But getting up this morning, he wishes he would’ve told the boy so they could’ve had some of his pain management tools ready. They bought a birthing ball and cushions for the bath tub so the boys could labor in there and not one of those things is handy for him at the moment.

He’s just sitting up when his belly tenses and quivers in pain. He hisses and places a hand at the top and let’s a small moan escape. He gets on all fours, placing his head into his arms. He learned this laboring position in birthing class and he’s hoping it’ll help. He rocks his hips gently as the pain rolls over his belly in tightening waves. He’s desperate to rub at his belly but he knows the more he moves his hips, the further the baby will move down into birthing position.

Louis grips the back of the kitchen chair so hard his knuckles turn white. He rocks his hips and moans out deeply, unable to hold it in any longer as his belly is rocked with a new, much more intense contraction. They’re still about thirty minutes apart but they’re painful and Louis is having a hard time not getting swept up in the pain. His distraction was working for a while but just as he was placing the pancakes on the table, a contraction bore down on his belly so intensely, the only thing he could do was grip onto the closest object and groan. His moans are so loud now he’s almost positive he’ll wake Harry but he doesn’t care anymore.

He’s officially in active labor. He’s sure of it and he really needs his husband.

The pain lessens and he throws his head back and paces, rubbing soft circles onto his belly as Owen causes a fuss.

“Shhhh babes. I’m excited to meet you too. Just go easy on me, please yeah?”

“Lou?” He jumps at the deep voice whispering his name and turns around seeing the pinched features of his love. He waddles to him and cuddles him in, frowning at his facial expression.

“Lou….m'in labor.”

And oh. This isn’t good. Louis was hoping Harry was just being emotional but no, the poor boy looks miserable, much like Louis feels.

Both boys are in active labor. TOGETHER.

“Oh love..sit down. Are you ok?”

Harry whimpers, making his way to the closest chair.

“No. I’ve been hurting all night. It’s really starting to bother me now.”

He rubs circles into his belly with a pout as Louis bites his lip.

“How far apart love?”

“Maybe twenty minutes? I don’t know! It hurts.”

Louis sighs. Only ten minutes ahead of him. If they’re pushing at the same time, this will really become a problem.

“Oh no…” Louis moans, sitting down and stuffing his head into his hands.

“What? You should be happy I’m-”

“I’m in labor too.”

“What?”

“Feel.” Louis waddles back over to Harry, letting the boy press down on his rock hard stomach.

“Your belly feels like a stone.”

Louis nods.

“Yours feel the same?”

Harry nods, biting his nail.

“Ok..so we’re both in labor..”

“It’s ok, just…stay calm. We’ve still got a long way to go. When was your last contraction?”

“Right before you came down.”

“Ok..I need you to check me before our next one, ok? I’ll check you after but I’m afraid I might have a contraction soon and I want you to check before that.”

Louis nods. Dilation check seems like a good place to start.

“All right, love. Where do you wanna go?”

“Can we just go to the guest room? I don’t feel like walking upstairs.”

“Course love.”

The pair waddle into the guest room and Harry gets situated on the bed. Louis slowly eases his pants off and checks him.

“Right at four, love.”

Harry nods, he figured he was that low. He’s able to pull his pants back up before a contraction takes hold again.

“Hhohhh…..” He turns to his side on the bed and rubs the bottom of his belly with a low groan.

His eyebrows furrow as his belly tenses harder beneath his palm.

“Hhhohhhhh….” He presses the heel of his palm into his belly but it’s useless, the pain peaks and he grips the sheets below him.

“Mmmmmm…..”

Louis is quick to massage the poor boy’s back as his moans deepen. Finally the pain ends and he’s able to breathe again.

“What should we do?”

“We need to get the babies’ outfits ready..” Harry breathes out and Louis nods.

They walk slowly to the laundry room where the baby’s new outfits have been washed and hanging for the last week.

Louis is just getting Owen’s blanket out of the dryer when he feels a contraction building. His belly physically pushes out his t shirt as it contracts and he leans over the dryer to ride out the pain.

“Hhhohhhhhh, H….” Harry turns quickly and gets behind Louis, massaging his stomach soothingly as it tenses and quivers.

“Ohhhhhhhhhh..”

“Shhhh, doing great love.”

The pain finally ends and he stands back up with a frown.

“What now?”

“I’m kind of hungry…did you make pancakes?”

“Yeah..but maybe we should stick with cereal or something. I threw up already..”

Harry nods and gets Louis sitting down at the table before he gets two bowls down, filling them with cereal. He sits down next to Louis and they eat.

Harry pulls out his pain management list for birth and begins reading it with a hum. He’s nearly to the end when an intense contraction takes hold.

“Hhhhhohhhh….Hhhohhh…..” He stands quickly and stuffs his head into his hand, gripping his hair. He rocks his hips to continue opening up his body and help with the pain. It’s getting less effective as the pain gets more intense and builds into a crescendo.

“Shhh, Harry. Come here. Come here..” Harry straightens up and shakes his hands as the pain continues racking thru his belly and sits in front of Louis’ chair. He leans back onto the boy’s firm tummy as Louis rubs his temples soothingly. Harry massages the sides of his belly until the pain dissipates.

“What’s on your list? Let’s try them..”

They try meditation first. It’s quite nice until Louis is hit with a contraction. He hums through it trying to keep his calm but the pain intensifies and he hisses, eyes still closed. He leans over pressing his fingers into his belly deeply. He throws his head back and groans.

“Mmmmm….hhohhhhh…..ohhhhhhhh. Ohhhhhhhhhhh…” He leans over into himself and groans until the pain finally ends.

“They’re getting closer…around ten minutes now…” Louis huffs out.

Harry nods.

“I’ve been having intense ones this whole time. Seven minutes…”

“Getting close, yeah?”

Harry nods.

“Birthing ball?”

Louis nods.

They make their way slowly upstairs and grab their birthing balls. Harry’s hit almost immediately with a contraction and leans over the ball on his knees, elbows supported by the ball.

“Hhhohhhh…hhhohhhhh-ohhhhhh…..” He rotates his hips as he feels Olivia move down. His belly clenches in a vice like grip and he grips his hair.

“Hhhhhohhhhhhhhh….” The pain is so intense he’s unable to talk through them anymore so he knows the most intense point of labor has started.

Louis bites his lip because he wants help him so badly but his own belly is contorting and contracting now and he has to slowly rotate his hips around the birthing ball, throwing his arms over his face as the pain intensifies. Both boys’ moans intermix now and it’s the only noise heard for a few moments until Harry is moaning in a different way. He gets up quickly and goes to the bathroom.

Louis is left confused until he hears another large moan and finally, Harry speaks.

“M’ water broke…..”

An hour later and both boys’ contractions are just five minutes apart. Louis’ waters are still in tact so he knows Harry’s a bit ahead of him.

Harry is in the most intense pain of his life, belly aching so badly he can’t speak, just a string of moans leaving his lips. Louis decides it’s time to get in the water as they heard that was the best thing for labor.

Louis starts the water for Harry and makes sure it’s warm before he’s hit with another contraction. His arms prop against the top of the tub as he leans away from it, rocking his hips moaning as the pain takes over. Harry’s able to move near him and massage small circles into his tense bump. Each belly feels like a stone now. Louis wishes his water would break at this point, pressure so intense he feels like exploding. There’s just so much pressure pushing down on his belly and he doesn’t understand why his water won’t just break. He feels Owen pushing further and further down and he’s just not sure how he’s going to help Harry with pushing in such intense pain.

Harry gets in the water slowly once Louis’ contraction ends and lays on his side, pinching his nose. Louis watches as Harry’s belly bears down with a contraction, falling lower and pushing outward and seizing up with the pain. Harry moans out in rhythmic patterns and clasps his hands underneath his belly as his gentle belly rubs do nothing to help anymore.

“Hhhohhhh-ohhhhhh….ohhhhhh…..hmmmm…….”

Louis tries to help but he feels so nauseated all of a sudden that he has to be sick. He throws up violently in the toilet and gives himself a moment before he goes back to Harry and rubs his curls softly until the pain ends.

“Lou..get in. The warm water helps.”

“But Harry..you need it more..”

“Louis, our tub can fit the both of us.”

It’s true. Even pregnant both boys have ample room in the tub. They got a jacuzzi size tub for a reason.

Louis is too exhausted and in pain to argue so he strips down and joins the boy in the tub.

Both boys grip each other’s hands and throw the other arm over each of their faces.

The warm water of the tub feels nice lapsing over their bellies but with the intense waves of labor pains inside, it’s becoming less helpful. Still, they stay in trying their hardest to relax.

“Ohhhhhh-hohhhhhh…..”

Harry’s getting no breaks in between contractions now and Louis knows it won’t be much longer until he’s pushing.

He just hopes its soon or he’s not sure he can help him.

Harry presses down on his belly as he continues to groan and lifts up a bit in the tub when the pressure and pain gets a bit too much for him.

Louis shushes him until he’s hit with the most intense contraction he’s felt so far. He furrows his eyebrows and grips the side of the tub, burying his head into his arm. He moans loudly and deeply as the pressure and pain mount. He lets out a continuous groan and feels a pop.

His water broke. In the water. He scrunches his nose.

“Babe?” He moans out, once the contraction ends.

Harry just moans in response, belly being rocked with another intense contraction.

“Babe, we gotta get out. My water broke…”

“Just let me lay here…hhohhhhhhhhhhhhh…”

Louis decides, although disgusting, to let Harry lie there for a moment while he wraps a towel around himself, slightly slouched as pain still rolls over his belly.

He helps a moaning Harry out of the tub as much as he can. Harry’s able to step out of the tub before he’s on his knees in front of the toilet, moaning.

“Need to push……” He moans out and Louis’ eyes bulge.

“Um….ok. Ok babe. I’ve got you. I’m right here.”

Louis sees Harry bear down right where he’s sitting for a few seconds until he’s panting.

“I have to lie down…” He moans.

Louis nods and he turns around, lying on his back and spreading his legs. It’s only a moment before he’s pushing again.

Louis gets between his legs, ready to catch the baby but his own belly contracts and he has to grip the cabinet against the pain. Still, he has to focus on his love right now.

Harry moans as the contractions give him no breaks. He moans, as his belly bears down and he pushes hard, teeth gritted.

“Hurts…..” He moans.

Louis knows how much it hurts as his own belly rolls intensely with an almost endless contraction.

Harry needs to deliver this baby soon or Louis will be useless. He feels Owen pushing down harder and harder and his contractions are getting more and more intense.

Harry pushes again and Louis looks down, biting his lip against the pain and sees the very tip of Olivia’s head.

She’s got beautiful curly black hair and Louis gasps, both from pain and happiness.

“Push, Harry, come on, love. Please, please. Ohhhhhhhhh, please Harry. I can’t do this much longer. My contractions are really intense. Hhhohhhhhhhh…”

His belly bears down intensely just as Harry grunts and pushes harder.

Olivia’s head emerges and Louis catches it with one hand as he squats, gripping the counter and groaning intensely with a contraction. They’re getting so much worse now that his waters are gone.

“Hhhohhh…ok babe. Ok…ohhh shit…ohhhh….remember to..ahhhh…remember to pant with the shoulders…”

“Ahhh…are you ok, Lou?”

“I’m fine, just…get this baby out of you before I explode…OWWWWWWW….”

He grips his belly with one hand while supporting Olivia’s head with the other. His belly heaves and contracts beneath his palm and he whimpers.

Harry pants for a few seconds as Olivia’s shoulders slowly slip from his body. He groans out deeply as contractions wash down on him intensely. He gives one final push and Olivia begins wailing. He shouts in relief and looks down at her in Louis’ shaky hands.

“Here, here….” Louis moans out, giving Harry the clean scissors to cut the umbilical cord.

Harry grabs them and Louis gets up quickly, waddling to the bed. He wants to see Olivia but his belly hurts so intensely he can’t do anything right now but moan. He knows it won’t be long before he’s pushing.

“Hhhohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….” He rocks his hips slowly in the bed as the contractions lapse over and over again in his belly.

Harry rests for a few moments in the bathroom, too weak to get up. Luckily, the bed is only a few steps to the bedroom and he’s able to hold onto things and slowly make his way over to Louis.

He doesn’t recommend doing so ever again because the weakness and pain of giving birth is almost as intense as the contractions.

Still. He needs to be there for his husband.

He places a newly washed Olivia into her bassinet and turns to Louis who is buried deeply in the covers, moaning deep and low. Harry uncovers him slowly and sees the poor boy’s belly heaving and bearing down.

“Hhhohhhhhh Harry…it’s…I have to push….” He moans.

An hour later, both boys are laid in bed, completely exhausted but completely blissful.

Olivia Jill Tomlinson and Owen James Tomlinson lie between them, sleeping soundly.

“We did it.” Harry hums.

Louis nods.

“Together.”


End file.
